Deux flocons de neige
by Jede-Sehnsucht
Summary: - Tokio Hotel - En décembre, Bill et Tom sont partis aux Maldives... et après ? Lemon.
1. Chapitre 1

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de Tokio Hotel existent et je ne dispose pas de leur image. Je n'utilise que les noms car il est relativement évident que je ne les connais pas.

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **En décembre, Bill et Tom sont partis aux Maldives... et après ? Lemon à venir.

**Note : **J'avais cet espèce de truc que j'avais à peine commencé avant mes vacances (et après les leurs aux Maldives, petits cons) et qui trainait dans le fin fond d'un dossier. Je me suis dis qu'il fallait quand même continuer et ça a donné ça. J'avais besoin de rire un peu alors c'est peut être plus léger mais bon, ça m'a pas empêché de partir dans tous les sens. Du coup, ça se transforme en mini-fiction à chapitres. Vraisemblablement quatre.

Ca ne fait pas réellement parti des « Realité onirique »... y'a pas vraiment de fait réel à la base.

* * *

**Deux flocons de neige**

_Chapitre I_

* * *

A la fin décembre, les Tokio Hotel purent enfin reprendre leur souffle. Ils disposaient de presque un mois de vacances ininterrompues et ils espéraient bien en profiter pour composer en vue d'un troisième album mais aussi, et avant tout, pour décompresser.

Ils avaient récemment achevé la deuxième partie de leur tournée en France et tout le monde fut d'accord pour mettre un peu distance entre eux. Le bus était superbe et confortable mais ils finissaient par étouffer. Ainsi, Gustav était parti une semaine dans les Caraïbes et Georg s'était lancé à la conquête de la côte ouest des Etats-Unis avec quelques amis pendant que les jumeaux s'étaient de nouveau exilés sur une petite île de l'océan Indien.

Puis, ils avaient passé les fêtes de fin d'année dans leurs familles respectives. Chacun avait pu profiter de ses proches avant de tous se retrouver à la montagne. Autant dire qu'après une semaine aux tropiques, c'était le dépaysement total pour Bill et Tom mais Gustav avait insisté pour changer de destination...

« Mais enfin Gus ! Qu'est ce que tu veux qu'on aille faire dans ce trou à rat ? »

Bill était tout à fait contre l'idée d'aller dans les Alpes. Pour lui, c'était vraiment du temps de perdu, les vacances étaient si rares. Il avait bien essayé de faire changer Gustav d'avis par tous les moyens possibles et légaux mais au bout de quelques jours il du se rendre à l'évidence : il n'en démordrait pas.

Gustav ne se montrait jamais exigeant pourtant !

« Je veux innover !

- Innover ? Tu m'en diras tant ! railla Bill

- Innover, exactement. Les cocotiers c'est génial mais j'aimerais voir autre chose, moi.

- C'est vrai que ça changerait un peu des journées piscine, plage, transats... »

Georg avait ajouté ça, l'air pensif. De son côté, il s'en fichait pas mal d'aller à la mer, à la montagne ou dans le désert de Gobi pourvu qu'il ait ses potes, sa basse et du temps pour flâner. Voir quelques filles, mais il ne fallait trop en demander.

Cependant, cette réponse n'avait pas satisfait Bill... si Georg se ralliait à la cause du batteur, il ne s'en sortirait jamais. Bill était en tailleur par terre au pied du canapé où était assis son frère, son jumeau et désormais son seul soutien. Il se retourna vers lui et vit que celui-ci ne suivait l'échange qu'avec peu d'intérêt ; il se contentait d'entortiller une mèche argentée de Bill entre ses doigts. Ce dernier lui lança un regard sans équivoque.

« Hein Tom ! Toi aussi tu veux repartir au soleil, non ? »

Le concerné haussa énergiquement les épaules. Il examina successivement Gustav et Bill avant de trancher.

« Tu sais, ça peut être sympa la montagne aussi... On n'y est jamais allé, on pourra faire du ski...

- Tom a raison, renchérît Gustav. Y'a pleins de trucs à faire là bas : du ski, de la luge, des raquettes, des bonhommes de neige...

- ... se goinfrer de raclette...

- ...aussi, Georg. Et puis c'est beau. Allez, Bill !

- Y'a du réseau au moins là bas ? »

Gustav en aurait presque sautillé sur place. Georg et Tom avait l'air tenté et il lui suffisait d'assurer à Bill qu'il pourrait téléphoner à ses amis tous les jours, et vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre s'il le voulait, pour pouvoir confirmer la location.

Bill n'était pas plus convaincu qu'auparavant mais il avait cédé... c'est vrai que ça pourrait être marrant. Et puis après tout, Tom et lui n'avaient jamais vraiment mis les pieds en montagne. De la neige, ils ne connaissaient que celle qui tombait parfois chez eux en hiver, par fine couche de cinq centimètres tout au plus. C'était l'occasion.

Néanmoins, il ne cachait pas sa mauvaise humeur de s'être fait embobiné. C'est Tom qui en fit les frais le soir même.

« Je peux pas y croire. Je chante devant une foule en délire dans des salles immenses, voir des stades, et je vais passer mes seules vacances de l'année à croupir un village minuscule où on va se peler... »

A ce niveau là, c'était plus du pur esprit de contradiction qu'autre chose. Bill aurait trouvé n'importe quoi pour dénigrer ce séjour et Tom le savait bien. C'est pourquoi il fit preuve de patience et laissa son frère épiloguer, le serrant un peu plus contre lui. Le dos de Bill était collé contre son torse et une pensée fugace lui traversa l'esprit : tant que Bill serait à ses côtés, il n'aurait pas froid.

Un petit sourire venait de naître sur les lèvres de Tom. Son nez se perdait dans la chevelure épaisse de son frère et lui planta un petit bisou derrière l'oreille avant de répondre.

« Ils connaissent les radiateurs là bas, tu sais. Et puis je crois qu'il y a même une cheminée... »

La tête maintenant posée sur son épaule, Tom respirait l'odeur de son frère et c'est apaisé qu'il avait chuchoté la seconde phrase.

« Le comble de la technologie !

- ...avec une peau de bête devant peut être. »

Bill acquiesça, hochant seulement la tête. C'est quelque chose qui revenait souvent dans les téléfilms à l'eau de rose que leur mère regardait de temps à autres, cependant Bill n'était pas sur de là où voulait en venir Tom. Celui-ci précisa sa penser, toujours à voix basse.

« On peut faire pleins de trucs cools là dessus... Faire des câlins... »

Il ponctua sa phrase de petits baisers, commençant par la tempe de Bill. Il progressa ensuite jusqu'à la mâchoire et suivit lentement la jugulaire en direction de sa clavicule saillante où il déposa un baiser plus appuyé.

Bill soupira de contentement, et posa ses mains sur celles de Tom qui ceinturaient sa taille. Ils restèrent quelques minutes ainsi, profitant simplement de la présence de l'autre, puis Bill se retourna. Une simple lampe de chevet éclairait la pièce mais il pouvait soutenir le regard pénétrant de son frère, et osa dire ce que ce dernier attendait depuis le début.

« Ce qui me fait chier c'est que je vais m'ennuyer ferme. Y'a rien là bas Tom, rien !

- Tu m'auras moi... »

* * *

Moins d'une semaine plus tard, un taxi déposa les quatre jeunes hommes devant un grand chalet en bois construit sur deux étages. Initialement, ils avaient prévu de passer ces quelques jours dans un hôtel club huppé de la station mais pour des raisons de sécurité, leur plan avait dû être modifié. Ils allaient donc passer leurs vacances dans une location indépendante, leur assurant un maximum d'intimité.

Le chalet était un peu excentré du centre ville et le manteau de neige rendait l'endroit encore plus silencieux. Toujours dans le véhicule, Bill ne pu s'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils étaient isolés.

« On doit être les quatre seuls clampins dans le coin...

- Arrête de râler et viens ! »

Le ciel était gris, il neigeait et le brouillard les empêchait d'apercevoir les montagnes environnantes mais ça n'entravait en rien la joie de Tom. Il sortit du taxi, excité comme une puce et sauta à pieds joints dans la neige. Il ne lui fallut d'ailleurs pas attendre plus d'une minute pour que Georg lui remplisse de neige sa capuche de sweat.

Gustav tendit quelques billets au chauffeur et interpella Bill.

« Qu'est ce que tu fous ! Tu repars à l'aéroport ?

- Allez descend, frangin ! Tu vas voir, c'est marrant le bruit de la neige qui craque sous les pieds.

- J'ai pas envie de bousiller mes santiags. »

Bill avait articulé chaque mot, parlant d'un air buté... comme à chaque fois qu'il n'obtenait pas ce qu'il désirait, pensa Tom. Bill avait pourtant fini par accepter la destination choisie par Gustav et s'était même fait à l'idée d'aller skier. A croire que la mise en situation l'avait un peu refroidi...

Tom s'approcha de la portière entrouverte du 4x4 et se mit dos à son frère, pliant les jambes.

« Allez grimpe. »

Bill ne se fit pas prier et monta sur son dos, après avoir pris soin de le dégager des longues dreads, et s'agrippa à ses épaules. Tom passa les bras sous les genoux de son frère et emboîta le pas, suivant Georg qui remontait la pente en direction de la location.

Bill avait un petit sourire émerveillé. Au fond, il était ravi de découvrir cet endroit avec son jumeau et ses amis. Lorsque quelques flocons se nichèrent dans ses cheveux, il ajouta presque par automatisme :

« Cours Tom ! J'ai pas envie d'avoir les cheveux trempés.

- C'est que de la neige chochotte ! »

Gustav leva les yeux aux ciels, amusé. Le guitariste ne risquait pas de courir : il titubait déjà, dérapant parfois sur de la neige tassée. Gustav fermait la marche en prenant son temps. Il appréciait l'air pur de la région.

Dès qu'ils pénétrèrent dans le chalet, ils se sentirent comme chez eux. Il émanait de ce lieu une ambiance chaleureuse. Le mobilier était moderne, contrastant avec le plancher en parquet et les murs presque tous recouverts de lambris en bois et ils pouvaient entendre crépiter le feu depuis l'entrée.

Ils firent rapidement le tour du rez-de-chaussée où ils trouvèrent la cuisine, une petite salle de bain, une chambre et un énorme salon dans lequel étaient entreposées leurs valises. Georg s'approcha d'une des grandes baies vitrées, jeta un oeil au dehors et tira l'épais rideau.

« Là y'a toutes nos fringues mais le matos ne devaient pas être déjà là aussi ? »

En effet, si Tom s'était contenté de sa vieille guitare sèche aux Maldives, les Tokio Hotel ne partaient jamais sans leurs instruments lorsqu'ils étaient tous les quatre. Et depuis qu'ils avaient rencontré le succès, ils pouvaient même se permettre de déménager la grosse batterie de Gustav, tout un tas de guitares, de basses, d'amplis et même tout le nécessaire pour enregistrer des maquettes. Ainsi, ils avaient tout à disposition au cas où l'inspiration les frapperait.

Tout avait été acheminé très tôt le matin pour plus de discrétion.

« Si, si ! le rassura Gustav. David a laissé un mot sur la table de la cuisine : ils ont tout installé dans une chambre de l'étage, la plus grande, pour nous éviter de tout avoir à déplacer. »

Ils soupirèrent de soulagement, remerciant leur producteur : les caissons étaient vraiment lourds à transporter. Seul Bill ne se sentait pas concerné.

« Et y'a quoi là-haut ?

- Je sais plus exactement... La salle de bain principale et une salle de sport, je crois. Et puis les trois chambres bien sur.

- Trois chambres ? »

Georg souriait, visiblement amusé par la situation. Tom et Bill s'affairaient à extirper leurs sacs et leurs valises du tas. Quant à Gustav, il ne voyait pas où son ami voulait en venir.

« Bah oui trois, plus celle du bas.

- Ca fait quatre. » ajouta Bill distraitement.

En temps normal, Georg se serait permis une petite réflexion sur la soudaine passion de Bill pour les additions. Mais la situation actuelle l'amusait bien plus. Déjà que Bill ne voulait pas venir...

« Gus, t'as pas dis que les instruments étaient dans la plus grande _chambre _du haut ? »

Et comme le bassiste l'avait anticipé, le visage de Bill se décomposa. Les jumeaux lâchèrent leur bagages : Bill fulminait déjà et Tom haussa les épaules en retour alors que les deux autres se précipitèrent à l'étage. En effet, il y avait trois chambres dont une était pleine à craquer.

Ils redescendirent peu après, l'air dépité.

« Et en plus, ils ont tout installé...

- ... et tout branché. »

Tom, Bill, Gustav et Georg étaient de nouveau réunis dans le salon, contemplant l'âtre de la cheminée en silence comme si la réponse au problème allait soudainement apparaître parmis les flammes.

« Qui se dévoue ? demanda Georg.

- Pour ?

- Prendre le canapé.

- Je propose qu'on élimine Bill d'office. Après tout, c'est un peu de notre faute si on l'a traîné là. »

Bill n'appréciait guère qu'on parle de lui comme s'il n'était pas dans la pièce. Et puis à les écouter, on avait l'impression qu'il y avait été forcé or s'il était ici, c'est parce qu'il l'avait bien voulu ! Néanmoins, il se retint de contredire Georg pour une fois... il ne voulait pas du canapé. Vraiment pas.

Gustav soupira.

« Bon... je veux bien faire un effort. Vous ne risquez pas de me réveiller vu l'heure à laq...

- Non laisse Gus, je prends le canapé ! coupa Tom, soudain.

- T'es sur ?

- C'est bon, ça ne me dérange pas. »

Le regard de Tom n'était plus perdu dans le vide mais fixait quelque chose. Il semblait réfléchir et Bill suivit son regard, intrigué. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux vers son frère, celui ci lui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

Entre le canapé et la cheminée s'étalait une belle peau de mouton.

* * *

_N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis même si la suite est déjà presque bouclée _

_Merci d'avoir lu !_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de Tokio Hotel existent et je ne dispose pas de leur image. Je n'utilise que les noms car il est relativement évident que je ne les connais pas et que tout ce qui est raconté ici n'est qu'une _**fiction**_ inspirée de faits réels (et de bruits de chiottes).

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **En décembre, Bill et Tom sont partis aux Maldives... et après ? Lemon

**Note : **Voilà le deuxième chapitre. Je me suis rendue compte que ma découpe était peut être pas optimale vu que c'était un OS à la base, mais tant pis. Y'en a plus pour très longtemps de toute manière.

Sinon, je vous remercie beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews ! Je n'avais encore posté que des OS ici et on peut pas dire que c'est ce qui récolte le plus d'avis. Bref, ça m'a fait tout drôle et surtout super plaisir de savoir que certains suivent et apprécient. On a pas tellement le droit aux RAR sur ce site mais il y en a que deux d'anonymes alors je me permets :

_miyana_ Je sais pas pourquoi, mais pas mal de gens ont tilté sur cette fameuse peau de mouton... tout le monde a le même fantasme ou quoi ? XD En tout cas, tu ne la reverras pas tout de suite... Merci pour la review !

_Syuki_ Ta review (enfin les deux lol) m'a fait super plaisir, tu peux pas t'imaginer. Moi aussi je mets un point d'honneur sur la lisibilité (quand c'est trop bordel, je ne lis même plus... ça casse tout le rythme, c'est infernal) ! Et puis je suis ravie que t'ai pensé ça des descriptions. Je sais qu'en tant que lectrice on aime beaucoup les dialogues mais certaines descriptions sont nécessaires pour se mettre dans l'ambiance et dans la peau des personnages. Et j'ai parfois peur d'en faire trop... Donc merci beaucoup, me voilà rassurée ! Bisous.

Et un gros merci aussi à Lily-Funambule, angelinadelacour, Mochou, Laura-067, madison2a, Angel of Tears, Nicole Pavlovna, ValouX-chan, sasou5.

Et AngelMalfoy44 pour l'alerte.

* * *

**Deux flocons de neige**

_Chapitre II_

* * *

Malgré les doubles rideaux, le grand soleil qui avait remplacé les nuages de la veille inondait la pièce de lumière, réveillant Tom au passage. Il n'était que neuf heures du matin mais les quatre musiciens avaient rendez-vous sur les pistes avec David une heure après. Tom ne se sentait pas réellement d'attaque alors pour éviter de se rendormir, il s'extirpa du canapé rapidement.

Tom s'étira et regretta tout de même sa trop grande spontanéité. Il avait dormi dans un canapé haut de gamme bien plus confortable que la plupart des lits qu'il avait pu tester, ce qui ne l'avait pas empêché d'avoir le dos en compote au réveil. Il avait passé toute la nuit crispé, de peur de basculer sur le côté et de tomber.

Le salon ne comportait pas de fenêtres sur un mûr et les trois autres étaient essentiellement composés d'énormes baies vitrées. Tom se dirigea pieds nus vers la première, appréciant le contact de la moquette propre et moelleuse sous ses pieds, et tira les rideaux. Il en fit de même dans toute la pièce qui bénéficiait d'un ensoleillement optimal : le chalet était exposé plein sud et d'ici, Tom avait une vue magnifique sur le massif et la vallée en contrebas.

En plein décembre la lumière était rasante et faisait scintiller l'épaisse couche de neige fraîchement tombée. Devant la maison s'étendait un grand champ blanc bordé par la forêt de sapins. Seule la petit route qui les avait conduit là témoignait d'une présence humaine. C'était un cul de sac et personne ne passait par ici et Tom resta ainsi en caleçon à contempler le paysage. Il n'était pas encore bien réveillé mais il appréciait le contraste de la vitre froide à proximité de sa peau réchauffée par les rayons du soleil.

Il émergea lentement et consentit enfin à se diriger vers l'étage. Bill avait hérité de la chambre juste au dessus du salon, la seule qui possédait également des baies vitrées ainsi qu'un balcon. Elle était un peu plus grande que les deux autres restantes mais contenaient toutes les affaires de Tom, et celui-ci en avait besoin pour prendre une douche.

Pourtant, une demi-heure plus tard alors que Georg s'énervait contre la fermeture d'un sac et que Gustav préparait le petit déjeuner, aucun des jumeaux n'était encore habillé.

Bill était appuyé contre la tête de lit, le visage de Tom reposait sur ses cuisses. Il caressait son front et son cou, dégageant les dreads du revers de la main alors qu'il téléphonait à leur mère. La conversation prit fin et Bill jeta son portable au bout du lit en soupirant.

« Qu'est ce qu'elle voulait ? »

Tom l'avait questionné d'une voix endormie.

« Rien de spécial : les dernières recommandations, les gros bisous et les "N'oubliez pas de mettre de la crème solaire...". On est déjà bronzé ! Et puis même, déjà que j'ai accepté de venir ici alors si elle croit qu'en plus je vais rentrer blanc comme un cul...

- Bill ! Si elle t'entendait--

- Je me serais fait enguirlander, je sais.

- Tu parles mal, frangin ! »

Tom lui avait pincé le mollet et Bill émit un petit bruit plaintif. Sa main caressait toujours les cheveux de Tom mais un petit sourire en coin était apparu sur son visage.

« T'es bien placé pour dire ça ! Tu sais que parfois... certains soirs... »

Il faisait exprès de parler lentement, laissant planer le doute. Il savait que Tom allait imaginer tous les scénarios possibles et ça l'amusait de l'embêter, lui qui jouait souvent au mec sur de lui.

Il courba le dos pour placer sa bouche tout contre l'oreille de son frère et continua :

« ...eh bien, certains soirs, je t'entends. Tu dis des choses cochonnes. Et puis, je sais précisément ce que tu fais, Tom.

- Comme ?

- Tu te tripotes et surtout, tu te mets des doigts...

- BILL ! »

Ce dernier était fier de lui. Plusieurs fois, il avait surpris Tom en train de se donner du plaisir de façon peu discrète, celui-ci pensant que Bill dormait profondément. La masturbation étant quelque chose de bien naturel, ils en parlaient ouvertement, se donnant parfois même quelques conseils. Mais ce que Bill avait découvert il y a peu, c'est ce que son frère avait trouvé un autre jeu tout aussi excitant à en croire ses gémissements. Sur le coup, cela lui avait paru tellement bien qu'il s'était senti vexé que Tom garde cela pour lui.

Tom s'était subitement relevé et regardait son frère, visiblement choqué. Ce dernier arborait un air victorieux, haussant un sourcil afin d'inciter Tom à s'expliquer.

« Tu le savais et tu m'as regardé sans venir m'aider ? »

Bill avait manifestement négligé le fait que Tom n'était pas sa copie parfaite et que lui n'était pas gêné outre mesure de parler de sexe. Il resta désarçonné quelques instants face à sa réponse et au regard indescriptible de Tom qu'il avait bien du mal à soutenir. Ne voulant rien laisser paraître de son trouble, il secoua la tête d'un air indigné avant de reprendre la parole.

Il ne risquait pas grand chose avec Tom, c'était son frère après tout.

« Tu me dis toujours que j'ai les ongles trop longs. »

Bill avait dis ça sérieusement, étirant son bras devant lui pour admirer ses ongles manucurés. Il les avait peints en blanc avant de partir. Comme la neige dehors, pensa-t-il.

Tom se trouva tout à coup très bête d'avoir usé de la provocation pour se sortir de cette situation affreusement embarrassante. Il prenait du plaisir en touchant cet endroit si intime de son corps et il n'avait jamais osé le dire à Bill. Est-ce que tous les garçons le faisaient aussi ? Et Bill ? Tom s'était rallongé dans la même position, dos à son frère.

D'ordinaire, il s'en serait sorti avec une blague. Mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit.

« Et ?

- Je pouvais pas t'aider, j'aurais eu trop peur de te faire mal. Tu sais, en mettant mes d-- »

Tom avait levé le bras en arrière, cherchant Bill à tâtons. Il sentit son sourie au touché et pressa un peu plus sa main contre la bouche de son jumeau pour le faire taire.

« T'es bête.

- N'empêche que tu me disais ça tout le temps quand je voulais jouer avec toi--

- Je sais bien, coupa Tom. C'était pour pas que tu la touches. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Il est vrai que cela pouvait porter à confusion vu la nature de leur conversation et Tom était sur que s'il s'était retourné face à son jumeau, il l'aurait vu hausser un sourcil. Il cru bon de préciser.

« ... ma guitare. »

Bill émit un petit étouffé, presque moqueur. Tom s'était fait prendre en train de jouir d'une façon insoupçonnée et Bill en profitait pour le taquiner sans vergogne. On était bien loin du Sexgott que son frère promettait à toute la presse.

La situation lui échappait et Tom détestait ça.

« Quoi ?

- Rien. »

Ils entendirent une porte claquer au rez-de-chaussée, puis Gustav leur hurler depuis l'escalier que le petit-déjeuner était prêt. Bill se courba et posa un baiser sur le front de son frère qui s'était retourné sur le dos pour le regarder. Il dégagea délicatement sa tête de sur ses cuisses et sortit du lit.

Tom s'était relevé sur ses coudes et le regardait enfiler un bas de jogging, agaçé.

« Dis !

- Je trouve ça juste marrant que ce soit à moi de faire_ça_ alors que de nous deux, c'est toi qui possède les doigts les plus entraînés et les plus... habiles. »

Bill avait dis ça nonchalamment en enfilant son t-shirt et quitta la pièce. Tom était toujours allongé sur les couvertures. Il resta interdit pendant quelques secondes puis éclata de rire. Il aimait son frère jumeau, vraiment fort.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent ainsi pendant lesquels les quatre membres du groupe restèrent au maximum sur les pistes, profitant du grand ciel bleu. Emmitouflés dans leurs combinaisons, ils se fondaient parfaitement dans la masse de vacanciers allemands. Gustav et Georg étaient déjà allés aux sports d'hiver et savaient se débrouiller sur les skis ce qui leur permit de faire de belles ballades, parfois accompagnés de David.

Quant aux jumeaux, ils avaient opté pour le snowboard. N'ayant aucune expérience en la matière, ils avaient préféré prendre des cours particuliers. Tom réussissait désormais à enchaîner quelques virages mais Bill avait encore quelques difficultés. Il n'y arrivait pas et ça l'agaçait prodigieusement.

« Je comprends pas. Il nous a dit que si on regardait dans la direction où on voulait aller, ça irait tout seul. C'est ce que je fais et que dalle ! Ca marche pas son truc.

- Il a dit que ça t'aiderait, pas que ça ferait tout à ta place, corrigea Tom.

- Hum. »

Sur le chemin du retour, Tom en profita pour discrètement détailler son frère. Fidel à ses habitudes, Bill portait un ensemble noir ajusté et avait même pris le temps de lisser ses cheveux. Il était classe, c'était certain, mais ces vêtements là ne lui permettaient pas d'effectuer des mouvements amples avec aisance.

« En puis si tu passais moins de temps à remettre ton précieux bonnet en place et plus à t'occuper de tes jambes... Enfin moi je dis ça, je dis rien ! »

Tom rigolait sans avoir réellement conscience s'il ne s'était pas nommé Tom Kaulitz, Bill l'aurait épinglé. Non seulement il ne se recoiffait pas toutes les cinq minutes mais en plus il faisait des efforts. Ce n'était quand même pas de sa faute s'il avait peur de la vitesse et se sentait raide comme un piquet !

« Fais pas ton malin, Tom. Parce que tu te débrouilles mais t'es encore bien loin de pouvoir faire les jeux olympiques.

- Je sais, sourit ce dernier. Mais je maintiens que c'est un problème de confiance. Tu t'es taulé une fois et après t'es parti du principe que tu n'y arriverais pas. Du coup, tu te laisses tomber comme une merde. »

Bill ne répondit rien, tout simplement parce qu'il n'y avait rien à ajouter : Tom avait visé juste et tous deux le savaient. Tout saboter pour justifier son échec était une réaction très humaine. C'était juste que Bill avait tendance à adopter cette technique un peu trop souvent quand il n'était pas à l'aise. Il y avait des choses pour lesquelles sa motivation était sans limites, comme la musique, et d'autres pour lesquelles il n'estimait avoir aucun don. Le surf en était le parfait exemple.

« En fait, je crois que t'as pas la bonne position. Je t'ai observé quand tu faisais tes pirouettes. »

Tom tourna la tête vers son frère alors qu'ils remontaient tous deux l'allée menant au chalet, leurs planches sous le bras. Bill lui souriait ; il aimait bien quand son frère lui expliquait des choses avec autant de patience.

« Je te montrerais tout à l'heure si tu veux. »

Bill acquiesça et passa la porte d'entrée.

* * *

_J'éspère que vous n'êtes pas déçu... je continue de mettre les choses en place... héhé._

_Merci d'avoir lu ! Et n'hésitez pas à laisser votre avis._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de Tokio Hotel existent et je ne dispose pas de leur image. Je n'utilise que les noms car il est relativement évident que je ne les connais pas et que tout ce qui est raconté ici n'est qu'une _**fiction**_ inspirée de faits réels (et de bruits de chiottes).

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **En décembre, Bill et Tom sont partis aux Maldives... et après ? Lemon

**Note : **Voilà le troisième chapitre. Je suis claquée et j'ai beau relire plusieurs fois, il se peut qu'il reste des bourdes. Désolé.

_Syuki_: Pas grave pour le délai, c'est déjà super sympa de reviewer (Pis je suis pas non plus super à cheval sur les délais dans mon genre lol) Je suis contente que tu aimes toujours et si en plus je te fais progresser avec les touches de ton clavier... lol Pour les dialogues, j'essaye de les dire à voix haute pour que ça sonne "normal". Du coup, c'est pas toujours avec du super vocabulaire mais c'est comme ça que je papote, héhé. Encore merci !

Ca c'était pour les anonymes. Un gros merci aussi à laura, angelinadelacour, Nicole Pavlovna, madison2a et AngelMalfoy44.

Ainsi que sourie des champs et edelweiz pour les alerts.

* * *

**Deux flocons de neige**

_Chapitre III_

* * *

D'un commun accord, les quatre avaient décidé de faire une pause et de ne pas retourner skier l'après-midi. Gustav s'était prévu une ballade en raquettes, Georg avait opté pour la sieste et Bill insista auprès de Tom pour aller faire de la luge. Ce dernier aurait nettement préféré rester dormir mais sa fatigue s'envola en même temps que les papillons qui avaient élu domicile dans son ventre. Bill lui faisait les yeux doux.

Il tenta tout de même de négocier pendant le déjeuner.

« J'accepte mais à deux conditions.

- Je t'écoute.

- C'est toi qui porte la luge pour remonter la pente... »

Bill hocha la tête positivement. Il s'amusait à écraser les miettes de pain sur la table, qu'il portait à sa bouche du bout de l'index. Une miette manqua de rester coincée dans sa gorge quand Tom poursuivit.

« ... et tu me laisses dormir avec toi ce soir. »

Ce n'était pas tant ce qu'avait dit Tom qui l'avait subjugué car celui-ci dormait sur le canapé depuis trois nuits... il s'étonnait même que son jumeau n'ait pas tenté de se faire une place dans sa chambre avant. Ce qui avait fasciné Bill, c'était l'expression de Tom à ce moment là. Il l'avait regardé d'un air charmeur, jouant intentionnellement avec son piercing. Il avait un regard de braise et l'espace d'une seconde, Bill se demanda naïvement si lui aussi était capable de se montrer aussi tentateur en un seul regard.

Bill tendit une jambe sous la table et caressa le mollet de son frère de sa pointe de pied.

« En manque, Tomi ?

- Possible. »

Restant évasif, Tom se contenta de le fixer. Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur sa mâchoire avant de s'ancrer fermement dans ceux de son frère. Celui-ci soutenait son regard tandis qu'il faisait courir ses orteils nus le long de sa jambe, remontant toujours plus haut et rajouta :

« Alors va falloir faire avec. Les filles sont interdites de séjour dans ma chambre pendant les vacances...

- Je sais, mais pas le sexe. Et puis qui te dit que j'ai besoin d'une gonzesse ?

- C'est vrai que t'as découvert d'autres moyens d'atteindre au septième ciel. Ca m'était sorti de la tête ! »

Bill rigolait franchement, toujours amusé par la moue que faisait Tom quand il était affligé - Bill était délibérément en train d'insinuer qu'il était gay, lui !

Tom soupira et dégagea le pied de Bill d'un geste sec. Il ignorait quelle réaction il aurait pu avoir si par mégarde Bill avait effleuré son sexe tout en le contemplant de cette façon. Il était naturellement beau mais il avait encore plus de charme quand il arborait ce petit sourire, si particulier.

« Bon. C'est ok alors ?

- Bien sur. Tes arguments sont très convaincants. »

Bill leva son pouce vers Tom, accompagnant son geste d'un sourire taquin. Exactement le même sourire dont Tom parlait. Celui-ci se leva, tournant le dos à son frère. Il marmonna.

« Bon, alors on y va avant que je ne change d'avis. »

Très enthousiaste, Bill se redressa et alla enfiler son manteau. Tom débarrassa rapidement la table des derniers verres et il allait passer l'éponge mais il suspendit son geste au dernier moment. Il aurait juré que juste là où son frère avait mangé les miettes, maladroitement alignées, formaient quelque chose. _Siamois_.

* * *

Bill et Tom s'étaient chaudement habillés pour ressortir. Le ciel était de nouveau couvert et gris, la neige commençait à tomber. La température avait chuté depuis la veille mais Tom se contentait toujours de son vieux pull beige à col roulé et de son bonnet en grosses mailles, contrairement à Bill qui avait enroulé une longue écharpe autours de son cou, lui mangeant la moitié du visage.

Ils avaient choisis de faire de la luge dans un champ derrière le chalet. La pente n'était pas trop forte et recouverte de poudreuse, idéale pour les chutes.

Déjà arrivé en haut de la bute, Bill regardait son frère monter péniblement. Si son pantalon de ski marron qui lui tombait entre les jambes ne le gênait pas pour surfer, il rendait la tâche plus ardue lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire de grande enjambée.

« Passe la seconde, Tom ! Sinon on ne va avoir le temps de faire que trois descentes avant la tombée de la nuit.

- On est en vacances, on a le temps ! »

Tom avait grogné ça complètement essoufflé en franchissant les trois derniers pas qui le séparaient de son frère. Il le prit dans ses bras et posa un bisou sur sa joue avant de murmurer de façon plus douce.

« T'as peur des loups ou quoi ? »

Bill leva les yeux au ciel mais n'en resta pas moins excité. Il lui tira la langue puis posa la luge à plat, cala les freins dans la neige et se tourna de nouveau vers Tom. Celui-ci le regardait faire, un petit sourire fendait son visage : pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas aller à la montagne, son frère semblait bien épanoui ! Bill avait râlé toute la soirée de leur arrivée pour la forme, puis s'était détendu. Il avait l'air d'apprécier le calme reposant de la région et tous les quatre avaient même travaillé sur quelques airs assez prometteurs... Tout allait bien.

Le sourire béat de Tom s'envola lorsqu'il remarqua que Bill le dévisageait toujours, attendant visiblement quelque chose.

« Ben vas-y, frangin. Je te sens motivé pour y aller en premier.

- Alors on monte à deux, Tom ! »

Encore Bill et une de ses lubies...

« On est trop gros : on tiendra pas là dedans.

- Allez, s'il te plait. Je veux qu'on fasse notre première descente ensemble. »

Et mêmes les suivantes, mais Bill se garda bien de le dire à son frère. De toute manière, il savait d'avance que son argument ferait mouche. Tom se laissa facilement convaincre et Bill s'installa devant, précisant :

« C'est moi qui dirige.

- Comme tu veux. Tu sais comment faut faire ? »

Tom soufflait dans ses mains pour les réchauffer. Il s'installa derrière son frère, les tassant tous deux autant que leurs épais vêtements le permettaient. Ses pieds dépassaient de la luge et il se doutait qu'ils avaient l'air de deux parfaits crétins là dedans mais Bill avait déjà les mains sur les freins, prêt à partir.

« J'improvise ! Tu te tiens ? »

Tom chercha à s'agripper sur le bord mais il n'y avait pas de poignées et la coque en plastique de la luge était gelée... il allait devoir ruser. Il encercla la taille de Bill, se collant contre lui, et passa ses mains sous son manteau. Le polaire que portait son jumeau était doux, mais il savait qu'il existait quelque chose d'encore plus agréable au touché. Les doigts de Tom plongèrent sous la couche de vêtements.

Bill écarquilla les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les grandes mains froides de son frère posées sur son ventre et lâcha les freins dans un sursaut. Le coeur battant la chamade, il sentit la luge avancer de quelques mètres mais celle-ci s'arrêta rapidement ; ils se trouvaient sur un faux plat et tous deux pesaient certainement trop lourd pour continuer de glisser.

« T'as oublié tes gants ?

- Non. Je ne les ai pas pris.

- Profiteur... »

Bill osa poser ses mains sur celles de Tom tout en s'allongeant légèrement contre lui. Il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son jumeau et le contempla, admiratif. Il regardait les nuages de vapeur qui s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes de Tom tandis qu'il respirait. Inconsciemment, Bill baissa son écharpe afin de découvrir sa propre bouche et faire de même.

Le regard perdu dans le vide, Tom continuait de caresser distraitement le ventre de Bill, s'attardant parfois sur ses os iliaques qu'il adorait pincer. Néanmoins, il se sentit observé et une légère pression des doigts de Bill sur les siens le ramena à la réalité.

« Je suis content d'être là.

- A la montagne ?

- Entre autres. Je suis surtout heureux d'être avec toi. »

Bill ne souriait pas et avait confessé ça d'un air résolument sérieux : c'était la pure vérité et il ne voulait pas que Tom puisse l'interpréter autrement. Ce dernier scrutait le regard de son frère, passant d'un oeil à l'autre comme s'il voulait y déceler un secret.

Aucun d'eux ne pourrait dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi avant que Tom ne se penche vers son jumeau pour l'embrasser délicatement. Il le frôlait juste de ses lèvres mais leur baiser était un des plus tendres et des plus intenses qu'ils avaient partagés depuis un long moment. Le brouillard s'intensifiait et bientôt, il ne purent plus distinguer le chalet quelques dizaine de mètres en contrebas seulement, ni la forêt. Tout était blanc autours d'eux et ils oublièrent le reste du monde pendant quelques instants. Ils étaient seuls.

Plaquant toujours leurs bouches l'une contre l'autre, Tom prit les mains de Bill et les posa sur les freins. Il replaça les siennes sur le ventre de son frère et amorça un léger mouvement du bassin. Le premier coup de rein arracha un soupir à Bill et tout deux étouffèrent leurs rires dans leur baiser. Tom bougeait ses hanches de plus en plus violemment et la luge finit par s'engager dans la pente.

Ils descendirent à une allure folle mais la vitesse n'était en rien responsable de l'accélération soudaine du rythme cardiaque de Tom que celui-ci sentait battre contre ses tempes. Il aurait voulu rester là.

Bill freina trop fort et la luge se retourna, propulsant les jumeaux dans la poudreuse. La neige atténuait le moindre bruit, plongeant les alentours dans le silence. Mais ce ne fut pas suffisant pour étouffer le rire de Bill. Il se fichait pas mal d'être tombé et d'avoir mal, du moment que c'était avec Tom.

* * *

« Alors, comment s'est passée votre après-midi ? »

Gustav frottait énergiquement ses cheveux pour les débarrasser de la neige. De l'entrée, il pouvait voir Tom au bout du couloir, mollement appuyé contre la double porte qui donnait sur le salon. Ce dernier était de dos et passa sa tête par dessus son épaule, posant posa son index contre sa bouche.

« Ah, excuse. Il dort ? demanda le batteur plus doucement.

- Comme un bébé. »

Tom tira la porte pour ne pas déranger son frère et rejoignit Gustav dans la cuisine.

« Il s'est s'assis dans le fauteuil en rentrant et il s'est endormi aussitôt.

- Ca lui a plu ?

- Tu m'étonnes ! On n'a pas arrêté, il m'a tué. Et toi ? T'as embarqué Georg finalement ? »

Tom avait fouillé tout le chalet en rentrant et aucune trace de leur ami. En effet, Gustav avait obtenu que son ami zappe sa sieste pour l'accompagner mais une fois arrivé au bureau des guides de montagne, Georg avait sympathisé avec une des animatrices et avait préféré rester là bas pendant la balade en raquettes. Gustav racontait sa version des faits, un peu vexé.

« Voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à chasser le yéti tout seul. J'aurais eu de la poitrine, t'inquiète qu'il serait venu !

- Mais il est carrément resté en bas là ? Il a enfin une touche ? »

Tom avait toujours été moqueur - encore plus quand cela concernait Georg - et ça n'était pas prêt de changer ! Seulement, il aimait bien observer son ami et ses conquêtes. Sous ses airs d'homme viril, Tom savait que Georg dissimulait un jeune homme au coeur d'artichaut : il aimait les belles filles et n'hésitait jamais à faire le premier pas, mais il avait aussi tendance à s'attacher un peu trop rapidement.

Quand Tom lui faisait remarquer, Georg prenait la mouche et le traitait sans réelle conviction "d'imbécile frigide sentimentalement". Cette attitude amusait le guitariste et il ne ratait pas une occasion de le titiller sur ce sujet.

Gustav eut un sourire en coin et continua, posant ses lunettes sur son nez :

« J'espère pour lui, elle est mignonne. Enfin bref, on est invités à manger une tartiflette. On a juste le temps de redescendre, la voiture nous attend.

- Allez-y sans nous. Le temps que je réveille Bill et qu'on prenne notre douche, ils seront déjà passés au dessert. »

Gustav avala un verre d'eau et repartit aussi vite qu'il était venu, abandonnant Tom à ses activités. Celui-ci laissa dormir son frère encore un peu pendant qu'il se faisait couler un bain. L'eau était chaude et fumante, inondant la pièce d'une douce odeur de vanille. Tom avait pour habitude de prendre des douches donc il profita de ce moment jusqu'à ce que la mousse ait complètement disparu de la surface de l'eau tiédie.

Engoncé dans ce peignoir blanc, les dreads remontées en un énorme chignon sur le sommet de son crâne et la peau toute fripée, Tom dut reconnaître qu'il ne ressemblait à rien. Il s'observa quelques minutes devant le miroir puis descendit réveiller son jumeau qui dormait toujours, la tête appuyée contre la paroi du fauteuil blanc en forme d'oeuf.

Tom marchait à pas de loups sur la moquette du salon et finit par s'accroupir devant lui. Il croisa ses bras sur les genoux de son frère et posa son menton dessus.

« Billou... Bill... »

Il chuchotait plus qu'il ne parlait et seule la respiration régulière de Bill lui faisait écho.

Tom l'appela encore, haussant un peu la voix. Bill émergeait doucement mais ne se leva pas pour autant. Il amena contre lui et le retint captif comme il l'aurait fait avec une peluche, obligeant celui-ci à s'asseoir sur ses jambes.

« Allez petit frère, je sais que t'es réveillé. »

Tom s'extirpa un peu maladroitement de son étreinte et aida Bill à se mettre debout. Ce dernier s'étira puis plaqua brusquement sa main sur son front.

« J'ai un mal de crâne pas possible.

- Je vais me fringuer et je te prépare une aspirine pendant que toi tu vas prendre ta douche, ok ? En plus t'as fait du sport, tu pues.

- Oui maman. »

Bill avait des petits yeux mais on pouvait y lire beaucoup de tendresse. C'est fou comme son frère pouvait passer du type un peu bourru et émotionnellement coincé au frère hyper attentionné.

A son tour, Bill se dirigea vers la salle de bain et s'y enferma.

Tom savait qu'il disposait d'une bonne demi-heure, sans exagérer. Non pas parce que Bill aimait se pomponner durant des heures comme beaucoup de gens le pensaient, mais parce qu'il adorait par dessus tout traîner sous l'eau chaude. Tom en profita pour ranger un peu ses affaires qui jonchaient le sol de la chambre.

Bill sortit enfin de la douche et se sécha les cheveux en se remémorant son après-midi. Malgré ses difficultés à l'exprimer oralement, Tom tenait beaucoup à lui, était toujours gentil se montrait encore plus adorable lorsqu'ils étaient rien que tous les deux. Plus il passait de temps avec Tom, plus une séparation future lui paraissait incongrue. Bill doutait de pouvoir vivre un jour un jour sans son frère à ses côtés. C'était pourtant inévitable, non ?

Bill chassa ses idées noires et se retourna pour attraper les vêtements... qu'il avait oubliés dans sa chambre. Pourtant, un t-shirt impeccablement plié et un boxer reposaient sur les toilettes. Un post-it était collé dessus et il reconnut l'écriture immédiatement.

_Je t'attends dans ta chambre, j'ai un truc à te montrer._

* * *

_Commentaires ? Faute d'orthographe ? Tomates ? Reviews !_

_Merci d'avoir lu en tous les cas._


	4. Chapitre 4

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de Tokio Hotel existent et je ne dispose pas de leur image. Je n'utilise que les noms car il est relativement évident que je ne les connais pas et que tout ce qui est raconté ici n'est qu'une _**fiction**_ inspirée de faits réels (et de bruits de chiottes).

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **En décembre, Bill et Tom sont partis aux Maldives... et après ? Lemon

**Note : **Quatrième chapitre qui ne sera finalement que l'avant dernier. En fait, le chapitre que j'écrivais était trop long et je n'aurais pas pu le finir pour aujourd'hui donc j'ai coupé. Désolé si ça vous fait encore attendre :p

Merci à sasou5, laura, madison2a, Nicole Pavlovna, angelinadelacour et Sarah pour leurs reviews. Heureusement que vous êtes là.

* * *

**Deux flocons de neige**

_Chapitre IV_

* * *

Tom attendait patiemment que son frère vienne le retrouver. Il était étendu sur le lit de Bill, les yeux clos et les bras croisés sous sa tête. Son iPod diffusait une mélodie reposante et il n'entendit pas son frère passer la porte.

Bill s'approcha et demeura quelques instants debout à côté du lit, surplombant Tom. Celui-ci était uniquement vêtu d'un de ses énormes t-shirt qui tenait plus de la robe lorsqu'il ne portait pas de pantalon. Malgré les apparences, il était assez pudique et Bill n'avait pas le loisir de voir son frère aussi peu habillé lorsqu'ils vivaient avec Georg et Gustav. Tom cachait bien son jeu, il avait les jambes aussi longues et minces que les siennes.

Le blond ouvrit un oeil lorsqu'il sentit un poids sur le matelas. Un sourire et Bill s'allongea à ses côtés.

« ... tout propre.

- Hein ? Qu'est ce que t'as dis ? »

Sans s'en rendre compte, Tom avait parlé d'une voix forte pour couvrir le son qu'il était seul à entendre et Bill lui ôta un écouteur avant de répéter avec patience.

« Je disais juste que ton prince était propre.

- En toute modestie bien sûr.

- Bien sûr.

- C'est ça, et moi je suis un dieu.

- Exact, le dieu du sexe il parait : "Scoop : Tom Kaulitz a couché avec près de 365 filles cette année !" » énonça Bill d'un air tragique.

Bien qu'allongé, Tom put aisément donner une petite tape sur la cuisse de son frère pour le faire taire. C'était bien beau de jouer le joli-coeur sûr de lui en interview mais Tom en payait parfois le prix. On lisait vraiment des choses absurdes sur lui dans les journaux ! Néanmoins Tom préférait être accusé de coureur de jupons que de diva asexuée.

Bill ricana avant de reprendre la parole plus sérieusement.

« Merci pour les fringues au fait.

- Pas de quoi.

- Mais... t'es rentré dans la salle de bain ? »

Bien sur que Tom était rentré dans la pièce et étrangement, cette pensée gênait quelque peu Bill. Ils avaient parfois l'habitude d'occuper la salle de bain à deux quand ils étaient pressés par le temps en tournée, mais la situation était différente. Il s'était crû seul et savoir que Tom avait pu l'espionner autant qu'il le voulait le mettait mal à l'aise. Depuis quelques temps, Bill ressentait le besoin de se toucher plus souvent et la douche restait l'endroit le plus discret pour le faire. Encore heureux qu'il n'ait pas eu envie cette fois-ci...

Bill allait répondre à sa propre question quand Tom, visiblement à l'ouest, l'en empêcha.

« Tiens, écoute ça. »

Bill saisît l'écouteur que son frère tendait et se rapprocha de lui afin de pouvoir écouter à deux.

Il attendait, attentif au moindre grésillement. Bill était curieux de savoir ce que son frère voulait lui faire découvrir et c'est pourquoi il fut très surpris de reconnaître l'air dès les premiers accords. L'introduction de Yellow était facilement identifiable.

« Depuis quand t'aimes Coldplay, toi ?

- Chut. »

Même s'il respectait beaucoup ce groupe, ce n'était pas réellement ce que Tom appréciait d'ordinaire, Bill n'avait pas tord. Et pourtant, le guitariste avait immédiatement flashé sur cette mélodie et ces paroles dès lors que Bill avait acheté l'album. Il la trouvait douce et aimait la voix lunaire du chanteur.

Porté par ce sentiment de plénitude, Tom se laissa bercer sans pour autant oublier Bill. La main de ce dernier reposait sur la couverture contre son flanc et Tom l'attrapa pour la retenir captive contre sa poitrine.

Cependant, Bill restait sceptique. Son frère était certes très câlin en privé mais il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Pourquoi l'avait il attiré là pour écouter une chanson qu'il connaissait déjà par coeur ? Bill hésitait... Soit Tom se fouttait ouvertement de lui, soit il avait réellement un côté romantique qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Ce dernier avait l'air d'être dans sa bulle, savourant chaque note, et ses lèvres s'incurvaient en un sourire rêver. Bill haussa un sourcil et se concentra alors à son tour sur les paroles...

_Look at the stars_

_Look how they shine for you_

_And everything you do_

_Yeah they were all yellow_

_I came along_

_I wrote a song for you_

_And all the things you do_

_And it was called yellow_

_So then i took my turn_

_Oh what a thing to've done_

_And it was all yellow_

_Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones_

_Turn into something beautiful_

_Do you know_

_You know I love you so_

_You know I love you so_

Une foule d'émotions le submergea. Bill avait conscience que des paroles assez générales comme celles-ci pouvaient être interprétées de mille manières - comme les horoscopes, pensa-t-il. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher d'être ému ; il avait l'impression que la chanson avait été écrite pour eux.

Tom avait gardé les yeux fermés et il ne sentit les lèvres de son frère que lorsque le souffle de Bill lui caressa le nez avant que celui-ci ne l'y embrasse. Bill frôla les lèvres de Tom juste après le dernier accord puis il se laissa glisser contre lui, nichant sa tête dans son cou.

Tom laissait vagabonder ses doigts entre les omoplates de son frère.

« Tu sens bon l'amande...

- Nouveau shampooing. T'aimes ? »

Tom approuva dans un vague murmure, humant les cheveux de Bill. Ce dernier avait beau avoir fait une sieste, il se sentait comme une poupée de chiffon dans les bras de Tom. Manipulable à souhait.

Ils se turent un instant, chacun perdu dans ses pensées respectives. Le calme régnait dans le chalet et le crépitement du feu au rez-de-chaussée venait à peine troubler le silence.

« J'aime beaucoup cette chanson, conclût Tom.

- Elle est jolie. Elle me fait penser à le tienne, joyeuse et touchante... »

Pour l'anniversaire de leurs dix-huit ans, Tom avait offert un cadeau unique et particulier à son frère. Il avait composé sa propre chanson, sobrement appelée "B", qu'il avait offert à son frère à peine une heure avant leur soirée. Cela signifiait énormément pour Tom qui n'avait ni l'habitude de composer mélodie et texte sans aucune aide, ni l'habitude de chanter seul devant quelqu'un. Les mots étaient parfois maladroits mais c'était le meilleur moyen qu'avait trouvé Tom pour exprimer ce qu'il ressentait.

C'était aussi sans nul doute le cadeau le plus personnel qu'il ait fait à son jumeau pour cette occasion et il lui était toujours pénible d'évoquer les faits. Bill avait beau lui répéter qu'il l'adorait, Tom ne se sentait pas à la hauteur.

« Tiens au fait, bois ça. Ca ira mieux. »

Tom se redressa et attrapa un verre sur la table de chevet qu'il tendit à son jumeau. Bill inspecta l'eau trouble dans laquelle un comprimé effervescent avait complètement fondu puis releva les yeux vers Tom. Celui-ci était de dos assis au bord du lit et avait remonté ses dreads en un énorme chignon sur le sommet de son crâne, dégageant sa nuque et son dos dont la colonne vertébrale transparaissait sous le t-shirt gris.

« C'était ça que tu voulais me montrer ? demanda Bill en pointant l'iPod du doigt.

- Mais nan, du gland. Allez lève toi ! »

Bill avala le verre d'une traite, sans pouvoir réprimer une moue de dégoût, puis se laissa entraîner par son frère au centre de la pièce. Ce dernier farfouilla sous le lit et en tira un snowboard. Bill grimaça, il n'avait aucune envie qu'on lui rabatte les oreilles avec son manque de technique. Il n'était pas sportif, point.

« Tom, tu sais c'est pas la peine, je me débrouille très b...

- C'est bon, on en a pour cinq minutes. Après je te masse les pieds si tu veux.

- Ca peut le faire, ça !

- Je veux juste que tu captes le truc. »

Tom avait promis à Bill qu'il l'aiderait à tenir debout là dessus et il comptait bien tenir parole.

Ainsi, il passa dix bonnes minutes à faire un petit cours théorique qui avait au moins le mérite de faire sourire Bill. Ce dernier trouvait adorable quand Tom était sérieux et concentré, cherchant ses mots pour expliquer au mieux. Il faisait pleins de mouvements, mimant la position à acquérir sur le surf, et Bill avait bien du mal à contenir son rire.

« C'est ça, moque toi. Si tu veux avoir l'air d'un couillon sur les pistes, continue de te marrer, s'énerva Tom.

- Oh allez, décoince. C'est pas une affaire d'état.

- Tant qu'aucun paparazzi ne te prend en photo, non. J'imagine déjà la tête de tes fans en te voyant avec un manche à balai dans le cul.

- Je suis sur qu'elles me trouveraient mignon. »

Bill avait sans doute raison ce qui agaça d'autant plus son frère. Voulant à tout prix éviter l'incident diplomatique, le chanteur inspira un grand coup afin de se calmer et ajouta précipitamment :

« Bien, je t'écoute. Si j'ai bien compris, j'ai juste à ma balancer un coup sur les talons, un coup sur les pointes de pieds.

- Plus ou moins, ouais. Viens là. »

Tom lui fit signe de s'approcher devant la grande armoire en bois massif. Il ouvrit une porte, dévoilant un miroir sur toute sa hauteur. Bill avança docilement.

« Mets toi devant... voilà... et maintenant, fais comme je t'ai dis. »

Bill se déhancha sur la droite et attendit le verdict. Tom était derrière lui et le scrutait, Bill voyait son reflet dans la glace. Il était toujours en boxer et il sentit son regard remonter le long de ses jambes, puis se balader furtivement sur ses fesses avant que Tom ne relève la tête. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent mais aucun ne souriait... il y avait eu comme un flottement pendant quelques instants.

Un brin perdu, Tom secoua la tête et reprît contact avec la réalité en se rapprochant de Bill d'un pas vif. Celui-ci avait gardé la position faute de savoir quoi faire. Tom tourna autours de lui et abrégea son inspection en délibérant d'un ton sérieux :

« Tu mets toujours le bassin trop en avant. »

Tom se positionna derrière Bill et posa sa main droite sur la hanche de son frère afin de l'aider. Cependant, il ne put se retenir de frôler son tatouage quelques secondes avant d'appuyer fermement, ramenant brusquement le bassin de Bill vers l'arrière.

« C'est mieux, affirma-t-il. Tu dois toujours avoir ta hanche vers l'avant, c'est vrai, mais en restant au dessus de l'axe de ta jambe droite. Le but c'est de tenir debout, pas d'attirer le client. »

Tom avait un sourire en coin. De son bras gauche, Bill attrapa l'avant bras de Tom et le posa autours de sa taille, entremêlant leurs doigts.

« Tu me trouves attirant ?

- Oui, bien sur. Tu n'en es toujours pas convaincu ?

- C'est de toi que je parle, pas des fans. Tu me trouves attirant, Tom ? »

Le concerné se cacha immédiatement dans le cou de Bill. Il restait silencieux, ses mains caressant doucement le ventre de son frère. Il ne voulait pas que Bill voie la rougeur de ses joues... C'était une chose de faire des sous-entendus puis ensuite comme si de rien n'était, c'en était une autre d'exprimer à voix haute ce qu'il éprouvait.

Bien sur, son frère entrait aussi dans son jeu mais Tom avait peur que cela ne reste justement qu'un jeu. Si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques, il pourrait très bien fait sans ; Bill l'aimait déjà tant.

Mais Tom avait surtout peur que Bill se sente honteux d'avoir un frère pareil. Un frère qui a envie de son jumeau.

Bill leva un bras en arrière et caressa du bout des doigts la nuque découverte de son frère. Il pouvait deviner chaque vertèbre. Tom ne semblait toujours pas décidé à dire quelque chose alors il persista, caressant sa joue du revers de la main.

« Tom... ? »

Bill sentit le bassin du guitariste se coller contre le sien. Ils étaient étroitement serrés et Bill ne pouvait espérer une réponse plus claire que celle qui se pressait littéralement contre ses fesses... le sexe de Tom était dur. Il avait secrètement espéré plaire à son frère et soupira, soulagé.

Il n'avait pas rêvé : toute cette tension, ce petit parfum de séduction qui flottait dans l'air depuis quelques temps... tout était bien réel. Comment en étaient ils arrivé là ? Bill n'en savait rien. La seule chose qui comptait à cet instant c'était Tom qui le tenait dans ses bras. Bill voulait en profiter au maximum, craignant que cela ne s'achève sans qu'il n'ait pu réagir.

Tom sentit de nouveau une main fraîche venir lui caresser la nuque. Sa peau était sensible à cet endroit et un frisson le parcourut des pieds à la tête tandis qu'une seule information tournait en boucle dans son esprit : Bill n'était pas dégoûté. Il se retenait depuis des semaines, lutait contre son envie depuis des jours entiers... Tom se sentait euphorique et il entreprit un léger mouvement.

A travers le fin tissu de leurs sous-vêtements, Bill sentait l'érection de son frère fermement prisonnière de leurs deux corps. Tom frottait son sexe entre ses fesses d'un geste lent. Bill trouvait cette sensation plutôt étrange mais une grande main passa dans son boxer et s'approcha dangereusement de son sexe, l'empêchant de se poser trop de questions.

Tom s'activait maintenant frénétiquement contre Bill, l'embrassant dans le cou. Leurs gestes étaient désordonnés et ils gémissaient sans retenue. Il releva les yeux et stoppa net tout mouvement lorsqu'il vit leur reflet dans le miroir. Il se tenait contre son frère, essoufflé, rouge et pantelant. C'est quant il aperçut sa main toujours cachée dans le boxer de Bill dont les yeux étaient mi-clos qu'il prit conscience de la situation.

Tom s'écarta violemment de son frère. Qu'était il en train de lui faire ?

« Je... je suis crevé. La vérité, c'est...

- On la connaît tous les deux, la vérité. coupa Bill.

- Excuse-moi, Bill. Je ne peux pas. »

Tom ne pouvait pas coucher avec Bill sur un simple coup de tête. Il avait fallut puiser dans ses ressources pour trouver le courage de ne pas aller plus loin mais c'était la seule solution. Il savait qu'aucun retour en arrière ne serait possible après ça. Et Tom ne pouvait pas prendre le risque de se faire piétiner le coeur pour un simple jeu qui avait pris des proportions astronomiques.

Il s'approcha de son frère, se hissa légèrement sur la pointe des pieds et posa ses lèvres sur sa tempe.

« Je vais me coucher, à demain. »

* * *

_Je peux maintenant dire sans nul doute qu'il ne reste plus qu'UN chapitre._

_J'éspère que ça vous plait toujours bien que ça traîne mais que voules-vous, c'est pas aussi facile de s'envoyer son frère xD_


	5. Chapitre 5

**Disclaimer : **Les membres de Tokio Hotel existent et je ne dispose pas de leur image. Je n'utilise que les noms car il est relativement évident que je ne les connais pas et que tout ce qui est raconté ici n'est qu'une _**fiction**_ inspirée de faits réels (et de bruits de chiottes).

**Rating : **M

**Résumé : **En décembre, Bill et Tom sont partis aux Maldives... et après ? Lemon

**Note : **Et voilà le dernier chapitre de cet mini-fic. J'ai commencé à l'écrire début janvier et au départ, je voulais vraiment faire court. Mais je me suis rendue compte que pour amener les jumeaux à une telle relation, il fallait un minimum de temps. Bref, j'ai apprécié et j'éspère que vous aussi.

Merci à angelinadelacour, laura, Syuki, Nicole Pavlovna, madison2a, Bfly-Ronaldita, ValouX-chan (tu laisses pas des reviews à chaque fois mais putain, quant tu t'y mets, ça fait mal D) pour les reviews du dernier chapitre.

Et die roten TZVKR que j'ai lamentablement oubliée au chapitre 2 !

Ainsi que Rebeldeway pour l'alert.

_Syuki_ : "et malheureusement après la lecture on a un retours à la réalité et on se souvient que bill et tom n'ont surement pas cette relation"... En es-tu sure ? D Sans rire, je te remercie encore beaucoup beaucoup pour ta review. Je suis contente que t'ai apprécié les petits trucs que j'aime bien moi aussi et que j'ai adoré écrire. Tu perçois exactement ce que je voulais faire passer donc c'est le pied. Peut être que t'as juste la même façon de les voir que moi Merci.

_madison2a_ : J'ai finis comme ça parce que sinon ça aurait été 10 fois trop long et ils vous auraient fallu attendre deux semaines avant d'avoir un chapitre :) Merci pour la review !

_**Merci à **__**tous**__** ceux qui se sont manifestés d'une manière ou d'une autre. Ca fait plaisir d'avoir des retours, ce qui n'est pas évident avec les OS.**_

* * *

**Deux flocons de neige**

_Chapitre V_

* * *

Cela faisait plus d'une heure que Tom désertait la chambre. Bill avait entendu l'eau couler dans la salle de bain et il désespérait de voir son frère réapparaître un jour. Est ce que Tom regrettait ? Il enfila un vieux pull qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse et sortit fumer sur le balcon. La nuit était claire et les étoiles brillaient par milliers loin des lumières de la ville. 

Bill tira sur sa cigarette et expira la fumée avant d'essuyer sur sa manche les larmes de rage qui persistaient au coin de ses yeux. Qu'est ce qui ne tournait pas rond ? Cela faisait des années qu'il ne s'était pas senti autant à côté de la plaque avec son jumeau. Se voir repoussé de la sorte lui faisait vraiment mal car jusque là, les intentions de Tom lui avait paru très claires. Ils auraient sans doute couché ensemble si celui-ci n'avait pas fait machine arrière.

Bill secoua la tête en soufflant et écrasa son mégot sur la rambarde avant d'y appuyer ses coudes. Il alluma une autre cigarette et la porta rageusement à ses lèvres. La nicotine n'y faisait rien, il ne parvenait pas à se détendre.

Après tout, avait il vraiment envie de faire l'amour avec Tom ? Il n'y avait pas réellement réfléchi... A vrai dire, il n'avait même jamais imaginé que les choses évolueraient ainsi. Et Tom... que pensait il de lui ?

Bill fixait l'extrémité incandescente de sa cigarette. Il avait la sensation que quelqu'un appuyait très fort contre sa cage thoracique. Il peinait à reprendre sa respiration, ayant soudain le sentiment que tout allait de travers. C'était rare que Bill se sente à ce point étranger à son frère et pour tout dire, il avait surtout l'impression d'aimer Tom de travers.

De là, il distinguait de la lumière provenant de la pièce du dessous et qui éclairait l'étendue de neige ; Tom devait s'être recouché dans le canapé. Bill avait les jambes gelées mais termina tranquillement sa cigarette. La morsure du froid n'était rien en comparaison de ce qui le préoccupait. Il se sentait stupide en effet, mais pas d'avoir eut ce genre de contact aussi intime avec son frère. Il se maudissait surtout d'avoir laissé filer Tom sans aucune explication.

Bill écrasa le mégot, ferma la porte-fenêtre et descendit les escaliers. Il était décidé : il dissiperait le malentendu, quoiqu'il advienne.

* * *

Il était déjà tard dans la soirée quand Bill toqua timidement à la porte sous laquelle filtrait une faible lueur. Il pénétra dans la grande salle seulement éclairée par le feu qui crépitait dans l'âtre, se dirigeant vers le sofa où son frère gisait sur le ventre. Il l'appela une fois, deux fois. 

« Bill... Qu'est ce que tu fais là ? demanda Tom en ôtant son iPod de ses oreilles.

- Tu m'avais promis de dormir avec moi.

- C'était juste pour t'embêter...

Evidemment, Tom mentait. Il avait marchandé ça sérieusement le midi même mais avait été trop effrayé par son comportement récent pour rester dans la même pièce que Bill et lui imposer sa présence. Il y avait parfois des choses qu'il valait mieux tenter d'oublier...

« Ca me faisait plaisir pourtant. »

... même si c'était quasi-impossible. Surtout si l'objet de tous vos délires vous regardait d'un air abattu, presque... déçu ?

Tom baissa les yeux, un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres.

« Tu devais aussi me masser les pieds, tu te souviens ?

- Oui. Si tu v--

- On s'était surtout promis qu'on ne se cacherait jamais rien, coupa Bill.

- Je sais, frangin. Mais j'ai peur de... Enfin, dans ton lit, je... »

Vu sa tentative d'explication plutôt infructueuse, Bill comprît que pour une fois son frère était aussi déstabilisé que lui. Rassuré, il se fraya une petite place et s'assit sur le canapé au niveau du torse de Tom. Sa main remettait en ordre les dreads éparpillées sur le divan.

« Ca m'aurait fait plaisir, répéta-t-il en chuchotant. Qu'importe ce qu'il s'est passé tout à l'heure. Que tu trouves ça bizarre ou dégueulasse si je...

- Bill, je ne te trouverais jamais dégueulasse !

- Alors pourquoi tu ne veux pas dormir avec moi ? »

Bill avait posé cette question dans un soupir. La situation avait l'air de le peiner, Tom l'entendait dans son timbre de voix bien plus grave que la normale. Celui-ci se retourna sur son flanc, callant son dos contre le dossier et attrapa Bill par la taille pour l'amener à lui.

Sa justification n'était que murmure.

« Je trouvais ça trop dangereux vu les... circonstances, j'ai eu peur de moi. Mais tu peux rester si tu veux. »

Tom déposa un baiser sur l'avant-bras partiellement dénudé de Bill.

Ce dernier avait baissé les yeux vers son frère et comprit en un seul regard que tout était de nouveau comme avant. Tom avait proposé ça en toute innocence, voulant effacer ce qu'il s'était passé un peu plus tôt. Bill lui en était reconnaissant mais il ne se sentait pas vraiment l'envie d'oublier. Il n'y parvenait pas.

Sans préambule, il saisît la main de Tom pour la poser sur son entrejambe. Il pouvait sentir la chaleur de sa paume à travers le tissu.

« Tu sais, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir faire comme si de rien n'était. Je ne m'en sens pas capable.

- On ne peut pas. »

Leurs voix étaient rauques, presque inaudibles.

Tom ôta sa main d'un geste vif, se redressa et prît Bill dans ses bras afin de ne pas croiser ses grands yeux marron qu'il supposait teintés de déception. Ils ne devaient pas. Ils s'étaient laissés tenter au jeu de la séduction mais à force de s'approcher du feu, ils s'étaient brûlés les ailes.

D'un bras, Bill s'accrochait désespérément à Tom tandis qu'il lui caressait le dos. Ce dernier voulut resserrer son étreinte mais quelque chose l'en empêcha. Sous la couverture étalée entre eux, quelque chose s'agitait et il mit peu de temps pour de comprendre que son jumeau s'était aventuré à descendre une main dans son propre boxer.

Bill effleura simplement son gland du bout des doigts puis se caressa plus fermement lorsqu'il croisa les yeux écarquillés de son jumeau. En effet, Tom sentait sa volonté fondre comme neige au soleil. Il tenta de s'écarter et quitter la pièce dans le but de laisser à contre coeur son frère faire sa petite affaire.

Il avait enfin réussi à détacher son regard de Bill qui se masturbait juste sous ses yeux quand celui-ci le supplia, entre deux soupirs :

« S'il te plait... Tom... reste là... j'ai... j'ai besoin de te voir. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour Tom qui se laissa retomber en un bruit sourd, prenant soin tout de même de se positionner à l'autre bout du canapé, la couverture sur les jambes.

Le spectacle était fascinant. Bill avait ôté ses sous-vêtements mais son long pull cachait son intimité, laissant à Tom le soin d'imaginer sa main aller et venir sur son sexe dressé. Toujours assis en tailleur, le brun faisait tout son possible pour ne pas s'affaler contre l'accoudoir : il avait voulait voir Tom et que celui-ci l'épie en retour.

De son côté, Tom était paralysé. Il avait vu cette scène des dizaines de fois à la différence près qu'aujourd'hui, c'était sur lui que Bill gardait les yeux résolument fixés. C'était à lui qu'il pensait en se donnant du plaisir.

Tom humecta ses lèvres.

« Tom, geignît Bill, touche toi. »

Tom fit non de la tête et pourtant sa main descendait lentement vers son bas-ventre. Son frère ne le quittait pas des yeux, des yeux embués par le plaisir. Il était magnifique et lorsque Tom passa un doigt sous l'élastique de son boxer, il ne pensait qu'à lui et au corps frêle qu'il devinait sous le pull. Il envoya voler le sous-vêtement, révélant son désir.

« Ne rougis pas, t'es beau Tomi. Touche toi maintenant... »

Les paupières de Tom s'abaissèrent et il enroula délicatement ses doigts autours de la base de son sexe. Il n'osait plus bouger et pourtant, dieu sait s'il en avait envie. Le regard de Bill l'intimidait autant qu'il l'excitait.

« Pas comme ça, Tom, déclara son frère, lui faisant rouvrir les yeux. Je voudrais que tu me montres comment tu fais pour... tu sais...

- Je...

- Fais le pour moi, s'il te plait. »

Stoppant toute activité, Bill s'était approché à quatre pattes et avait agrémenté sa demande d'un chaste baiser sur les lèvres. Il voulait voir Tom prendre du plaisir et s'ils ne pouvaient pas se satisfaire l'un l'autre, alors ils le feraient ensemble.

Bill se réinstalla devant Tom, étirant son pull informe autour de ses jambes ramenées contre son torse. Il regardait son frère du coin de l'oeil, essayant de se faire le plus discret possible car Tom commençait enfin à se laisser aller. Ce dernier s'était légèrement penché en arrière et se masturbait de façon très régulière. Il devinait Bill à quelques centimètres et pourtant celui-ci demeurait immobile, trop absorbé par la lèvre inférieure que Tom mordillait allègrement.

Regarder son frère dans une telle posture lui faisait ressentir un plaisir immense et malsain à la fois... Ils n'avaient pas le droit, mais c'était justement ce goût d'interdit qui rendait la chose aussi troublante : les autres le trouveraient fou alors qu'il se sentait là où il avait toujours désiré être, auprès de son frère. Bill ouvrît grand les yeux quand un doigt de Tom s'aventura plus bas, vers son intimité.

Le guitariste ne pu retenir un râle, ce qui acheva son frère. Imperceptiblement, Bill s'était rapproché et se tenait désormais entre les jambes pliées de Tom dont les pieds reposaient à plat contre le matelas. Il était si près...

« Bill...

- Je suis là, Tomi. »

Tom ouvrit furtivement les yeux comme pour vérifier que ce n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Comme dans ses fantasmes les plus inavouables, Bill se tenait là devant lui, complètement débraillé et transpirant. Celui-ci posa ses mains sur les genoux cagneux de Tom autant pour lui prouver sa présence que pour apprécier le contact de leur deux épidermes.

« Bill, gémît Tom, embrasse-moi. »

Bill se pencha, s'arrêtant à quelques centimètres à peine de son visage. Les sourcils froncés, Tom se perdait dans un flot de sensations au fur et à mesure que ses doigts allaient et venaient en lui. Bill détaillait son visage, s'attardant sur ses paupières sous lesquelles ils pouvaient voir les yeux de son frère rouler dans leur orbite. Tom s'embrasait et Bill resta ainsi quelques instants, à le contempler.

Tout à coup, il vit deux yeux chocolats qui brillaient avant de sentir la bouche de Tom se poser sur la sienne pour un baiser d'une longueur inégalée. Leurs lèvres se pressaient les unes contres les autres, s'aspiraient, se suçaient, profitant de la douceur de l'autre. Ne tenant plus, Bill se laissa tomber sur son frère et prît le sexe de Tom en main, imprimant quelques mouvements saccadés.

Tom gémissait sans retenu, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de son frère. Jamais un de leur baiser ne lui avait paru aussi animal, aussi passionné. Il glissa ses mains sous l'épais pull de Bill et le passa par dessus sa tête. Débarrassé de tout vêtement, Bill cacha sa tête dans le cou de son jumeau alors que leurs sexes se frottaient l'un contre l'autre.

D'un mouvement sec, Tom retourna la situation. Il surplombait Bill et déposa des bisous aussi léger q'une plume sur chaque centimètre de peau à sa portée : le front, les oreilles, le cou, les bras... partout pourvu que Bill gémisse son nom encore et encore. Une main s'hasarda entre ses fesses et Bill releva la tête pour chuchoter à ton oreille :

« Je peux ? »

Tom rattrapa sa main de justesse et fit mine d'inspecter les ongles de Bill, embrassant ses doits un par un.

Ce dernier retenait sa respiration... était-il allé trop loin ? Pourtant comme lui, son frère le désirait plus que tout ; Bill le savait. Tom embrassait sa paume, remontant le long du bras et Bill gloussa quand il sentit sa langue taquiner son épaule. C'était terriblement doux et chaud.

Tandis que le guitariste replaçait la main de son jumeau sur ses fesses, il continuait d'explorer le torse de Bill. Sa langue parcourait son ventre, remontant de temps en temps l'embrasser, mais Tom perdit tout contrôle lorsque son frère le pénétra de son majeur. Il avait légèrement mordu Bill et celui-ci poussa un petit cri aigu, plus de surprise que de réelle douleur, les faisant rire tous les deux.

Bill ajouta rapidement un autre doigt. Son frère se dandinait sur lui collant et frottant leur bassins l'un contre l'autre. Il avait de plus en plus de difficultés à garder le rythme et ses mouvements se faisaient plus saccadés alors que Tom baladait ses mains partout sur son corps. Il n'avait jamais fait ce genre de choses avec quelqu'un et il espérait ne pas s'y prendre trop mal.

« Ca va ? demanda Bill. Tu veux que je continue ?

- Non. Je... han Bill, arrête. »

Ce dernier obtempéra et cessa tout mouvement. Il n'y avait plus que sa tête qui bougeait, pressant sa joue contre celle de Tom.

« Je voudrais que tu me fasses l'amour, Bill. »

Tom avait confessé ça en se redressant. Il était désormais à genoux sur le canapé et appréciait la vue que Bill lui offrait, les jambes outrageusement écartées, le sexe fièrement érigé et le regard vitreux. Sa cage thoracique se soulevait irrégulièrement.

Tom lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Face à face, ils se dévisagèrent quelques secondes, le temps pour chacun de lire en l'autre et déceler dans son regard la petite étincelle qui les aiderait à se décider une bonne fois pour toutes. Tom attrapa la nuque de son frère et l'attira délicatement à lui. Bill avait fermé les yeux, posant ses mains sur les hanches de Tom qui embrassa ses paupières avant de poser un petit baiser sur son nez, puis sur ses lèvres.

Savourant le grain de peau tatouée sous ses doigts, il posa son front contre celui de Bill. Ce dernier chuchota tendrement :

« Tu es sûr de toi ?

- Pas vraiment.

- Joue pas à ça... »

Pas encore, pensa Bill.

Tom encadra le visage de son frère de ses deux mains, les forçant à s'éloigner légèrement. Il détourna un temps le regard avant de le fixer droit dans les yeux.

« Déshabille moi. »

Bill laissa glisser ses mains sur le ventre de Tom, frôlant ses abdominaux au passage, et remonta le long de son torse en soulevant le t-shirt. Tom leva les bras et Bill le débarrassa complètement du tissu humide de transpiration avant de le balancer à travers la pièce. Il contourna Tom et vient se placer derrière lui, exactement comme celui-ci l'avait fait quelques heures plus tôt devant la glace.

Désormais ils étaient tous les deux nus. Tom sentait le sexe gonflé de désir de son frère se presser contre ses fesses ; cette sensation était grisante. Il ne pouvait plus attendre, il le voulait tout de suite. Tom écarta légèrement les jambes en une demande assez explicite. Bill entoura sa taille de ses bras, caressa son aine et attrapa l'érection de Tom.

Il sentit un l'afflux sanguin augmenté dans le membre de son frère et Bill sourît, fier de son effet. Ragaillardi par cette découverte, il amorça un mouvement de va-et-vient rapide alors qu'il pénétra Tom. Ce dernier haletait, tentant difficilement de reprendre sa respiration. C'était trop d'un coup : les caresses, la sensation qu'on lui étirait les entrailles et la simple pensée qu'il faisait l'amour avec Bill.

Tom inspira profondément puis invita son frère à se mouvoir. Bill le retenait toujours fermement d'un bras et Tom balança sa tête en arrière, la posant sur son épaule. Il se laissait aller contre jumeau, se concentrant sur tout ce déferlait en lui. Chaque aller-retour lui procurait une légère sensation de brûlure mais Tom ne pouvait dire si c'était désagréable ou non tant le plaisir était intense.

La main de Bill s'activait sur son sexe alors qu'il gémissait contre son oreille. Leurs mouvements étaient de plus en plus rapides mais Bill s'arrêta brusquement. Il aspira la peau du cou de Tom, lui laissant une marque violacée avant de l'embrasser en remontant jusqu'à sa mâchoire pour se faire pardonner. Tom était son frère, son Tom rien qu'à lui et à ce moment précis, Bill aurait voulu que tout le monde le sache.

Tom s'impatientait. Il tentait de se rebeller contre ces douces tortures, suppliant Bill se continuer. Celui-ci suça délicatement le lobe de son oreille avant de chanter, tout doucement...

« Your skin, oh yeah your skin and bones... Turn into something beautiful... »

Tom adorait quand Bill chantait. Le fait est qu'il trouvait sa voix encore plus sexy dans ces cas là, encore plus quand elle n'était que murmure. Il allait compléter les paroles mais Bill ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre, donnant un grand coup de reins. Tom bascula en avant, se retrouvant à quatre pattes, et faillît hurler de plaisir quand le sexe de Bill toucha un point particulièrement sensible. Tom ne ressentait plus que du plaisir, tellement pur et intense qu'il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux alors que la jouissance le submergea.

Bill continuait ses assauts, de plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus rapidement. Agrippé aux hanches de Tom, il faisait claquer leurs bassins. Il sentit Tom jouir dans sa main alors que celui se cambrait violemment et se pencha pour laisser sa langue vagabonder dans le dos de son jumeau, ralentissant le rythme. Dans un ultime mouvement, il s'envola lui aussi.

Ils restèrent dans cette position un court instant, le temps pour Bill de renouer contact avec la réalité. Pendant une seconde qui lui avait paru une éternité, sa vue s'était brouillée et il s'était senti isolé du monde extérieur. Seul un courant brûlant l'avait traversé des pieds à la tête, faisant exploser les étoiles par milliers devant ses yeux.

Pas encore tout à fait remis de ses émotions, Tom se laissa tomber par terre, entraînant Bill dans sa chute. Son frère au creux de ses bras, il roula habilement sur le côté pour se retrouver juste devant la cheminée.

Tom passait sa distraitement sa main entres les omoplates de Bill dont la tête était enfouie dans son cou.

« On a bien fait de venir à la montagne, non ? Je t'avais parlé d'un câlin sur une peau de bête...

- J'ai eu bien mieux. »

Tom souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il était fatigué mais radieux. Ce n'était pas ce qu'il avait imaginé en passant des vacances ici mais l'imprévu avait son charme.

« Tu préfères les gros câlins plutôt que ce charmant tapis ? C'est doux pourtant, déclara Tom en se frottant le dos dessus.

- Je te propose de tester le gros câlin sur la peau après.

- Comment t'as su que je pensais à ça ? »

Bill lui fit un clin d'oeil, comme s'il ne voulait pas dévoiler le plus grand secret du monde. Ce n'était pas tout çà fait faux : Tom était son plus grand secret désormais...

Ce dernier continuait de parler, passant distraitement sa main dans le dos de Bill dont le feu chauffait la peau.

« Tu me connais trop bien... mon siamois, rajouta Tom à voix basse.

- Tu t'en souviens ?

- Evidemment ! »

Bill et Tom rirent doucement, fatigués. Ils se remémorèrent cette époque, lorsqu'ils étaient à l'école élémentaire et qu'ils étaient collés ensemble vraiment vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Pendant longtemps ils avaient été dans la même classe. Leur mère les habillait pareils, ils dormaient, mangeait et se lavaient ensemble. A cet âge, ils étaient déjà tout l'un pour l'autre. Mais ils en voulaient plus : la gémellité, c'était bien, mais eux voulaient être siamois. Partager le même corps, le même coeur.

Ils n'avaient pas si mal réussi finalement.

« Tu savais qu'on en arriverait là, pas vrai ?

- C'était une évidence pour moi, Tom.

- Et si je n'avais pas voulu ?

- Impossible. Je suis irrésistible, tu aurais forcément eu envie de moi, affirma Bill en relevant la tête vers Tom. Celui-ci frotta son nez contre le sien.

- Je suis d'accord. »

Heureux, Bill reposa sa tête contre le torse de son frère, frottant lassivement ses pieds contre les siens. Tom frôlait toujours son corps et ses caresses aériennes détendaient Bill encore plus. Il sentait le sommeil l'emporter, petit à petit...

De son côté, Tom rêvassait. Il avait toujours pris la vie du bon côté, mettant un point d'honneur à ne pas se prendre la tête pour des choses inutiles ; mais ce soir, il savait qu'elle pouvait être encore meilleure. Il y avait une chose plus agréable que de prendre un bain chaud, marcher pieds nus sur la moquette ou jouer devant des dizaines de milliers de personnes. Et ce quelque chose était entre ses bras.

Ignorant si Bill s'était enfin endormi ou non, Tom osa faire ce qui le démangeait depuis quelques minutes. Il dessinait des lettres du bout des doigts dans le dos de Bill comme ils le faisaient quand ils étaient petits lorsqu'ils s'amusaient à se faire deviner des mots. _Je t'aime_.

Bill embrassa son épaule et Tom l'enlaça un peu plus fortement.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, les quatre membres de Tokio Hotel étaient sur scène pour la cérémonie des Goldene Kamera. Ils recevaient un prix et pour la première fois, celui-ci était uniquement décerné par un jury et non par les votes des fans. L'excitation était donc à son comble et Bill avait voulu marquer le coup avec un discours de son crû. 

« ... En tout cas, nous sommes quatre bonnes raisons de ne pas avoir d'enfant. Mon adorable petit frère... »

Tom gardait consciencieusement la tête baissée. Il ne savait pas encore ce que Bill allait dire. Celui-ci hésitait encore quelques minutes avant de monter sur scène.

« ... avec son pantalon baggy a baisé vingt-cinq filles après la sortie de _Durch den Monsun_. Après ça, nous nous sommes bourrés la gueule avec l'office de la protection de la jeunesse et nous avons été bannis de la plupart des hôtels. L'armée allemande nous a poursuivis. Et encore après ça, j'ai retouché un peu mon maquillage et puis je suis allé faire un tour sur internet pour dire à quel point j'étais une tapette. Ah et euh... j'ai failli mourir d'anorexie aussi... »

Parmis les nombreuses rumeurs qu'une assistance avait soigneusement collectées sur le net pour lui, était répertoriée celle de sa relation incestueuse avec Tom. C'était certainement l'une des moins sérieuses et pourtant l'une des plus tenaces.

Ils ne formaient pas réellement un couple mais Bill aurait eut l'impression de trahir Tom en citant cette rumeur parmis les autres. Il avait modifié son speech à la dernière minute, ne pouvant se résoudre à évoquer ce sujet... Pour eux, ce n'était plus vraiment une rumeur comme les autres. Mais après tout, qui remarquerait que cela ne figurait pas dans son discours ?

* * *

_Encore merci d'avoir suivi. N'hésitez pas à laisser un dernier petit mot, même si c'est pour dire des débilités (comme moi D). A bientôt !_

_NOTE : Hey kids, ne faites pas comme ces deux crétins : utilisez un préservatif !_


End file.
